


Dream about us

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: African Dream Root, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Confessions, Djinn Castiel (Supernatural), Djinn Dean Winchester, Djinni & Genies, Djinnverse (Supernatural), First Kiss, Help, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, The Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: Human!Cas was attacked by Djinn, and Dean must save him. What is Cas dreaming about?It's my vision of a story based on popular trope.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Dream about us

**Author's Note:**

> I love stories about Djinns, so I had to write this!

**Dream about us**

“Cas?! Cas, can you hear me?!” asks Dean in panic. They killed Djinn before, but Cas is still unconscious. He spent here five hours already!

“Why he's still dreaming?” Sam comes closer, looking for his brother nervously.

“I don't know, but he's alive, I feel a pulse... Okay, I need to go into his head and pull him out.”

“We should have all necessary ingredients in the trunk. Wait a minute.”

Sam runs to the car, and Dean is still holding Cas' face, whispering that everything will be okay. Of course, ex-angel couldn't hear him, but to be honest he is talking to himself.

When Sam comes back with African Dream Root, Dean is using it without hesitation.

*

Dean wakes up on the couch in the bunker. He frowns his eyebrows, he expected to see Heaven, not so normal place. Everything looks the same; a table with a map, a telescope, books… Cas is dreaming about the bunker, and Dean feels a sting in his heart. He had kicked Cas out from this place before. From his home.

He stands and checks the other rooms. He's looking Cas for a long time, until he hears two voices. Some people are talking in the hallway, so Dean is hiding behind the wall and eavesdropping.

“Sam and Eileen will come tomorrow. We don't have any case right now, so I thought we could watch some movie tonight,” says the first voice, identical to Dean's one. It must be some fake version of him.

Sam and Eileen are together? Peachy. And he's here either? He feels relief that he's a part of Cas' happiness.

“It would be nice. Can we watch something what is not a western?” asks Cas. And Dean jumps, hearing his voice. He found him!

“All right, you can choose this time. But not Titanic!” Oh, yeah, he would say something like that. Actually, he likes Titanic, but he doesn't talk about this loud.

“Balthazar said it's not his favorite movie, so I have the other idea. I think about 'Thelma & Louise',” says Cas.

“Good choice!” chuckles fake-Dean. It's so weird hearing own voice.

“I had a good teacher.”

“Okay, come here, you little bastard,” murmurs fake-Dean, and at the same time the real one frowns his eyebrows. It sounds like he was flirting with Cas!

There is silence for the moment, and then Dean hears some smacking noises. What the hell is going on there? He takes a risk and cranes his neck.

He sees fake-himself who is wearing exactly the same clothes; blue plaid shirt with jeans, and Cas in his trench coat, so maybe he is an angel here again? But the most shocking thing is the fact that they're kissing.

“I love you,” whispers Cas after they pulled away. He has an adorable dreamy smile on his face, and Dean thinks he has never seen this before. It looks like true happiness.

“I know.” Fake-Dean kisses him on the forehead. “I go to the garage to care the Baby, and later we can watch the movie.”

“Okay. I'll make you some coffee and dinner,” offers Cas.

“Look at you! Mr 'I'm an Angel of the Lord and I don't serve people' is going to serve me a sandwich,” chuckles fake-Dean and grins.

“One more word, Dean, and you'll get nothing.” Cas tries to be serious, but he can't remove a big grin from his face.

“All right, all right…”

They kiss again, and fake-Dean goes away. Cas is standing there a few second more, still smiling, and then he moves to the kitchen.

Dean doesn't know what he's thinking about it. Why is Cas dreaming about kissing him? And how is it possible that it makes him happy? Dean freaking Winchester is a doomsday machine which destroys everything and everyone. He is broken, and he doesn't deserve for anything and now, he just found out that a perfect celestial being loves him.

He closes his eyes and calms a breath down. Cas is a priority, he needs to take him to a real world. To home. Nothing else matters.

Dean goes to the kitchen to talk with him. Cas is making a coffee, he takes a cup from the cabinet, and then he turns around, feeling somebody's eye on him. He sees Dean, so he smiles immediately.

“Yes, Dean? You forgot something?” he asks so polite, and it breaks Dean's heart.

Cas takes a sugar and a little spoon. Dean clears his throat: “Look, Cas, I need to talk to you. Could you stop for the moment?” 

“Of course.” Cas makes two steps closer and focuses at Dean. “What do you wanna tell me?”

“I-I... Cas, do you remember our last case?” he asks. He doesn't want to hit him too hard, baby steps will be better.

“Sure. We killed a Djinn,” he answers.

“Yeah, okay, about that... We didn't kill him, actually.”

_Sam did, but it was after Djinn caught you._

“What? No, I'm sure we did. Was there a new attack?” Cas is a little confused. They didn't have any case for weeks.

“No, it's…” Dean has no idea what he should to say.

Cas takes a few steps closer, lies his right hand on Dean's arm and looks into his green eyes, tilting his head a little and frowning eyebrows.

“What's the matter, Dean?”

It's not the first time when Cas asks about it. And he does it with a concern, love… Why didn't Dean see this before?

“Cas…” he gulps, feeling how his heart is pounding fast. He licks his lips and thinks how to say the truth. These blue eyes full of hope and affection looks so beautiful, and he came to crush this dream. Why is it so hard? 

Cas puts his other hand on the back of Dean's neck, running his fingers through his hair. Dean feels chills around his spine and gasps quietly.

“Everything is okay. I'm here, Dean,” he whispers, and pulls his lips to Dean's lip bottom. The kiss is soft and subtle as if Cas is scared he can hurt him. Maybe, it's because he still doesn't believe in his happiness, and he isn't sure how to behave.

He pulls away after a few seconds and blinks twice. Something is wrong.

“You... You taste differently this time... More real,” he whispers, caressing his cheek. He feels that the structure of Dean's skin is softer than usually, but he doesn't realize that it's real Dean until he saw his shocked face. Cas takes a few steps back. “Oh, my apologies, Dean.”

So, it's over. Real Dean, _his_ Dean, came here to take him back. He wishes he could stay. Oh God, he wishes so badly about it, but he knows he can't. He stops staring at Dean, opens a drawer and pulls two knives out, he gives one to him.

“I think we should kill ourselves, right now,” he says calmly, and he doesn't wait for anything anymore, instead he stabs a knife into his chest. He needs to come back, even if he doesn't want to. 

*

Dean wakes up first, Cas a few seconds later. He's a little weak, but stable.

“Are you okay?” asks Sam, and both of them nod.

Dean comes to Cas and touches his arm, looking for his eyes. Ex-angel looks away, Dean's touch is so painful for him that he stands fast and goes to the car without any word.

“What happened there?” asks Sam who notices that something is wrong.

“I'm not sure if he wanted to back here, Sammy. He was happy there… Let's go home!”

Sam has a lot of questions, but he follows Dean. All of them get on to the car, Cas lies on the back seat and goes to sleep in silence. Or maybe he only pretends sleeping?

Dean is driving, and his thoughts are messy. Sometimes, he eyed on Cas who is really sleeping now, but then he looks on the road again. After a half of an hour, he takes off his jacket and asks Sam to cover Cas with it.

_Cas loves him! Cas loves him! Cas loves him!_

And he'll destroy this like always. He couldn't do things right. Cas loves him, but Dean doesn't deserve for it.

He knows he needs to talk with him, but when they arrive to the bunker, Cas runs away straight to his room. Dean understands and leaves him alone. He's drinking a lot that night.

*

Cas is avoiding him all day. Dean isn't sure if he left his room for a minute, so he asks Sam to bring to Cas some breakfast. He explains that Cas must be tired because of Djinn.

Dean is thinking a lot about this, he has so many ambivalent feelings. He catches Cas at the night in the kitchen. Ex-angel is sitting on the chair with a glass of water and doesn't spot Dean at once.

“Cas, we should to talk,” says Dean, and Cas jumps at the chair. He turns his head for the moment, but he isn't looking into Dean's eyes.

“It's not a good idea.”

“Come on, man, you can't avoid me all the time...” Dean gasps and comes closer. He sits on the other chair against Cas who is looking at his feet, right now. “I need to understand some things… Did you know it's just a dream? I mean, I knew about that when I was attacked by Djinn once.”

“Yes, I knew,” whispers Cas, and his words hurts Dean. He takes a deep breath.

“Wh-Why didn't you back at once?” he asks.

“I... I was happy there, Dean. I was so happy.”

Every sentence in a cracked voice is for him like punch on the face. Cas didn't want to come back because Dean wasn't good enough… 

“I know, Cas, but it wasn't real…” he says, but Cas is silent. “So, you were an angel again, huh?”

“Yes,” he answers. “It's still more possible than the other part of this dream. I'm really sorry that you needed to watch this. And I'm really sorry for this what I did to you. I invaded your personal space. My apology.”

“Yeah, you said it before. You don't have to apologize… Cas, I...” 

“Dean, don't kick me out again, please... I don't have where to go,” he asks pleadingly and looks at Dean almost with tears on his eyes. These are more blue and brighter than usually.

“Cas, what are you talking about? I'm not gonna kick you out! Never again.”

“Thank you,” he whispers and looks on his feet again. 

Dean feels how his guts are burning. Cas was scared of him. _Crap!_ It is worse than he thought.

“So, you see me like this? Like a guy who screw up everything and treats you like a trash? That Dean from the dream... He wasn't broken, right? It was a difference?” he gulps, clenching his fist because it started shaking.

“No,” says Cas quickly.

“No?” 

“He was very similar to you, but... he was with me. I think he... he loved me.”

Dean gulps again and bites his lip bottom. His thoughts are a mess now.

“Cas...”

“Don't. Just, don't,” Cas sobs, closing his eyes to hiding his tears.

“Can I ask you something? Why was he like me? Why wasn't he better?” asks Dean very nervously. Why Cas dreamt about so big piece of shit like him.

Cas takes a deep breath and turns around. He looks into Dean's green eyes: “Dean... I love you. I love you, not the other version of you. Only you, just you. With every scar, with every memory, with every burden... It makes that you are you. And it makes that I fell in love with you.”

Dean freezes for the moment. He isn't sure if he has ever heard something like that. Of course, a few people said to him that they loved him, but Cas is different. It's so pure and unconditionally.

“Cas... You are very important for me...” Dean starts, but he interrupts him. 

“I know. You don't need to say anything. It's okay, Dean. I only hope you don't hate me.”

“Of course, I don't. I could never hate you!”

Why did he even think like that?! He couldn't hate him, not when he loves him. 

“Thank you.”

“Stop it! Stop thanking me for things which are owned you!” he yells a little too loud. “I'm sorry… Cas, listen, I have to ask you about something else. When I was captured by Djinn the other day, I saw a perfect world. Almost. Because Sam... we didn't talk too much, you know. Djinn can't make a perfect world, something always is wrong.”

“Why are you talking about this?” Cas frowns his eyebrows. He doesn't understand the point.

“I heard when you were talking with him. I heard what you said...” he explains, and Cas is shaking his head nervously. “Just let me finish. I mean, he didn't say it back, and I have to ask if he said it back to you even once?”

“He... no, he didn't,” answers Cas in sadness.

“Okay,” says Dean with a relief. And Cas is more confused than a moment earlier.

“Okay? It's not okay, Dean. Nothing is okay!”

“Cas, look at me,” he asks him, putting his hand on Cas' arm. “It's okay because it wasn't real and this... this is a proof.”

“What?”

“He didn't say it back, Cas. He wasn't real. He wasn't _your_ Dean.”

“ _My_ Dean?” Cas gulps.

“Yes, _your_ Dean, dumbass.”

Dean smiles for the first time since they started talking, and this gesture calms Cas down. 

“Dean, I...”

“Shh... It's my turn,” whispers Dean, and comes closer. “I love you, Cas.”

He kisses him softly, and it tastes different from the first time. And it has nothing to do with Cas' salty tears, but with the fact that they confessed true feelings to each other.

“I love you too, Dean,” says Cas when they pull away. They're staring at their eyes and smiling. Dean thinks it's a bigger smile than in Djinn's world.

“Is it.. Is it like in your dream?” he asks, caressing Cas' cheek.

“No, it's better. It's better because you are real.”


End file.
